This invention relates to patient supports, such as hospital beds, gurneys, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for assisting caregivers in moving patient supports from one location in a care facility to another.
Different types of tables, beds, and other patient supports are well known in the health care industry for supporting patients during surgical procedures and for supporting patients generally while in a hospital, nursing home, home, or the like. Patient supports typically are capable of supporting a maximum patient weight of about six hundred pounds and the patient supports themselves often weight hundreds or thousands of pounds. Thus, it can often be difficult for a caregiver to move a patient on a patient support from one location in a care facility to another because of these combined weights.
According to the present invention, a powered transport apparatus is provided that is configured to provide powered transport of a patient support. The patient support has head and foot ends and first and second longitudinal sides extending between the head and foot ends. The powered transport apparatus includes a frame adapted to be positioned under the patient support by entering one of the longitudinal sides of the patient support; a powered wheel rotatably supported by the frame to provide powered transport of the patient support; a scissor mechanism supported by the frame and configured to transfer downward force from the patient support to the powered wheel; and a connection member supported by the scissor mechanism and configured to removably connect to the patient support. The scissor mechanism is movable between a first position transferring downward force from the patient support to the powered wheel and a second position permitting removal of the frame from the patient support.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a powered transport apparatus is provided that is configured to provide powered transport of a patient support. The patient support has head and foot ends and first and second longitudinal sides extending between the head and foot ends. The powered transport apparatus includes a frame adapted to be removably connected to the patient support from at least one of the first and second longitudinal sides of the patient support and a powered wheel rotatably connected to the frame to provide powered transport of the patient support.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a powered transport apparatus is provided that is configured to provide powered transport of a patient support. The powered transport apparatus includes a frame, a powered wheel, and a scissor mechanism supported by the frame and movable between a first position supporting the patient support and a second position permitting removal of the frame from the patient support.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a powered transport apparatus is provided that is configured to provide powered transport of a patient support having a frame with at least two longitudinally extending members. The powered transport apparatus includes a frame, a powered wheel supported by the frame, and a connection member supported by the frame. The connection member is adapted to connect to the at least two longitudinally extending members of the patient support.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a powered transport apparatus is provided that is configured to provide powered transport of a patient support. The patient support has a head end, a foot end longitudinally spaced apart from the head end, a first longitudinal side, and a second longitudinal side. The head and foot ends and the first and second longitudinal sides cooperate to define a footprint of the patient support. The powered transport apparatus includes a frame adapted to enter the footprint of the patient support between the first and second ends of the patient support and a powered wheel rotatably supported by the frame to provide powered transport to the patient support.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that is configured to provide powered transport of a patient. The apparatus includes a patient support and a powered transport apparatus configured to assist a caregiver in moving the patient support from one location to another. The patient support includes a frame and a patient rest surface. The patient support defines a footprint having a head end, a foot end, and first and second spaced-apart longitudinal sides extending between the head and foot ends. The powered transport apparatus is removably connected to the patient support at a connection location that is accessible by the powered transport apparatus through one of the first and second longitudinal sides of the footprint.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of transporting a patient support is provided. The patient support defines a footprint having a head end, a foot end, and first and second spaced-apart longitudinal sides extending between the head and foot ends. The method includes the steps of providing a powered transport apparatus; penetrating at least one of the first and second longitudinal sides of the footprint with at least a portion of the powered transport apparatus; removably connecting the powered transport apparatus to the patient support; transporting the patient support with the powered transport apparatus; and disconnecting the powered transport apparatus from the patient support.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.